warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dying Prophecy
This is a story I have been writing on paper for a bit and have finally decided to copy it up! I have wrote quite a lot so it might take a while! ''' '''Summary- Splashkit is about to become a MossClan apprentice. But when a starving young cat turns up on Splashkit's clan's territory, everything is changed. A prophecy comes, hinting at many things, and the future of the clan may lead to disaster. 'Allegiances' MossClan- Leader- Streamstar- grey and white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Sister to Frostfeather Deputy- Tawnyheart- handsome fawn tom with a fluffy chest and green eyes. Brother to Swoopwing Medicine Cat- Frostfeather- elderly white she-cat with a grey aged muzzle and blue eyes. Sister to Streamstar (App.- Ivorypaw) Warriors- Greentail- silver-grey tabby tom with green eyes. Brother to Specklesky (App.- Greypaw) Swoopwing- soot grey tom with white paws and blue eyes. Brother to Tawnyheart Twistedfern- unusual bright ginger she-cat with swirls on her pelt. Amber eyes. Sister to Larchfeather Sedgewhisker- dark brown tabby tom with a cream belly, long whiskers and amber eyes. Brother to Yarrownose (App.- Petalpaw) Yarrownose- cream and brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes. Sister to Sedgewhisker Toadbranch- patchy black and white tom with green eyes. Brother to Nightflower Nightflower- sleek black long-haired she-cat with a glossy pelt, long, slender legs and big yellow eyes. Sister to Toadbranch Voleears- energetic brown tabby tom with a white belly and amber eyes. No siblings Apprentices- Petalpaw- small lilac she-cat with a white chest and paws and blue eyes. Found alone as a kit. Greypaw- pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Brother to Ivorypaw, kit of Shinefur Ivorypaw- beautiful long-haired white-shaded-silver she-cat with big, round blue eyes. Sister to Greypaw and kit of Shinefur Oueens- Specklesky- pretty grey and silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sister to Greentail. Mate- Unknown. Kits- Splashkit, Spiderkit and Rustkit Larchfeather- young patchy tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face and paws and amber eyes. Sister to Twistedfern. Mate- Swoopwing. Kits- Unborn Kits- Splashkit- pretty grey and silver dappled she-cat with a splash of white on her chest. Green eyes. Spiderkit- shiny black tom with a silver tail tip and front paw, green eyes. Rustkit- ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes Elders- Dustfoot- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Shinefur- silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Greypaw and Ivorypaw Mudwhisker- brown tom with brown eyes Other cats- Ronnie- beautiful long-haired white she-cat with brown and cream flecks and glimmering green eyes. Roxy's sister. A kittypet Roxy- fiesty patched cream tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. Ronnie's sister. A kittypet 'Chapter One' Splashkit let out a yowl of pain. Someone was jabbing at her side. She quickly rolled over and sprang nimbly to her paws. It was one of the battle moves that the only apprentice Petalpaw had taught her. Splashkit found herself nose to nose with her mischevious brother Spiderkit. His green eyes were blazing with excitement, like two emeralds caught in the sunlight. "What is it?" she asked quickly, her mew filled with excitement. "I't's Greykit and Ivorykit's apprentice ceremony today!" Spiderkit squeaked as he flung himself onto his sister. The two were soon engaged in a playful tussle inside the Mossclan nursery. The nursery was a big hollow rock with a small trickle of water running down the wall into a small pool where the queens could drink from. The cave stayed warm in even the harshest leafbare, but was cool in greenleaf. Splashkit winced as her brother pinned her down against the mossy floor and began to pound her back with his sheathed hindpaws. She hissed playfully and pushed herself up with all four paws, sending Spiderkit tumbling off of her back. Splashkit leaped forward and batted his head with her forepaws. Spiderkit squealed and tried to roll away from Splashkit's blows, covering his face with his silver paw. Splashkit let out a yowl of triumph and jumped back. Spiderkit scrambled up and roughly shook his shiny black pelt. He sprang forward and tried to nip Splashkit's tin silver-grey tail, but she whipped it away just in time so that his jaws closed on nothing but thin air. "Ha!" she teased. "You're such a slow slug!" Spiderkit batted her playfull on the ear. An amused purr came from one corner of the den. A queen, Larchfeather, was lying curled up in a nest of mainly moss. her patchy tortoishell belly just starting to swell with her unborn kits. "Specklesky, Your kits are getting too violent for the nursery. Streamstar should make them apprentices with Greykit and Ivorykit," she mewed. Splashkit's own mother Specklesky's mew came from nearby. "Oh Larchfeather, you know they are far too young! Anyway, look at little Rustkit." She rested her tail on Splashkit's younger brother who was curled up beside his mother. Specklesky stroked his ginger-brown fur softly with her tail tip. "He's nearly always sleeping!" The two queens purred togther for a few moments. "Why don't you go and find Greykit and Ivorykit and play with them? It's their last day as apprentices and they won't have time to play after that," suggested Specklesky. "Ok, but where are they? Shinefur's not in her nest either,"mewed Spiderkit. Shinefur was Greykit and Ivorykit's mother. She was quite old and Splashkit knew that she was going to move to the elders den after her kits became apprentices. "I don't know. Just try to find them," meowed Specklesky. She stood up and ushered her two kits out of the den with her tail. Splashkit scrambled through the moss scattered across the ground and squeezed out through a small crack in the rock after her brother. The rock felt slimy and cold as it pressed against her pelt, and she felt relieved to emerge in the bright rays of newleaf sun. The familiar MossClan camp spread out around her once again. It was set in a big dip in the ground and covered in soft springy grass. It was well protected with the sides being too steep to climb easily, and a thick barrier of gorse, brambles and ferns formed a circle around the top. Splashkit gazed around camp, looking for the grey and white pelts of her two friends. She paused at a large hollow cave under a rotting tree stump. She could hear the two elders mewing angrily, and the foul scent of mousebile drifted into the air. "Frostfeather! I've got a big fat tick behind my ear and it isn't going anywhere!" Splashkit heard Frostfeather's calm mew in reply. "Dustfoot, I've already told you, I'll get it after I've finished Mudwhisker!" "Fine." Dustfoot grumbled loudly, shifted in his bedding and a loud scratching sound came from the elder's den, which was only next to the nursery so Splashkit could hear clearly. On the other side of the nursery was the medicine cat Frostfeather's den. It was a strange cave hollowed straight into the steep sides of camp, and thick brambles had been pulled across the entrance for extra protection. The brambles had been patched with leaves to keep the draughts out, and make the den snug for the ill cats. Splashkit saw Spiderkit spin around to face her. "There they are!" he mewed, his green eyes glowing. Splashkit charged off after her brother, pacing her strides with his. Spiderkit suddenly skidded to a stop, and Splashkit dug her heels into the ground to try and stop herself in time. She tumbled clumsily into her brother, and got a mouthful of his black fur. "Pah!" Splashkit spat out Spiderkit's fur, and tried to stand up, but pain shot through her front paw like lightning. "My paw!" she squealed. Spiderkit instantly spun around and pressed his muzzle to his sister's cheek. "I'll get Frostfeather," he mewed calmly, and sprinted off. While Splashkit sat there helplessly, a pretty black she-cat padded up to her. Her fur was long and glossy and lay neatly down her sides. Her legs were long and slender and she had big , round yellow eyes. Splashkit recognised her as Nightflower. one of the younger clan warriors . That is all I'm writing for now! Rabbitsnow 17:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions